


Frustration

by TheIncognitoHoneyBadger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, College, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIncognitoHoneyBadger/pseuds/TheIncognitoHoneyBadger
Summary: There is no doubt the Oikawa and Iwaizumi love each other but sometimes life just gets busy and relationships settle into a haze in the background. Oikawa is done with this though. Told from Oikawa's point of view.





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Always love to hear what people think

I had been at the computer all day working on trying to finish up the course work for my Statistics class. We had passed each other in the house a few times but you wouldn’t think we were lovers if you saw us. I mean, we are both guys for starters, we are also both polar opposites. I am definitely the one that started and pursued the relationship and sometimes I feel like it was just easier for him to accept than to refuse. We weren’t always this distant though. At first we were always spending time together and doing things, but 7 years changes things. Now our love life is pretty much nonexistent. I mean he has his job and I am a full time student so we don’t have a ton of free time. But today I was feeling a bit off, my whole body had been jittery and I could feel my nerves on edge. The slightest noise had me on full alert and I was keenly aware of where he was in the house. Maybe it was because it was one of his rare days off or maybe it was because we hadn’t had sex in a few weeks. Probably the later, I thought to myself. I mean it is me after all and my sex drive is through the roof. 

I decided to take a minute from my work and go take a peek at him. I walked downstairs from my work loft and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He was sitting on the couch playing a video game. It was the only thing he seemed to do when he was at home.

I walked over and stood next to him. “I want 5 minutes,” I said. He looked up from the screen and smiled, “sure.” He paused the game and put the controller on the floor and scooted over on the couch so I could lay next to him. I laid down on my stomach and buried my face in a pillow. I got in the habit of asking him for 5 minutes of his time lately, those 5 minutes meant that he would give me 5 minutes of physical attention, which was usually just a back rub like today. He pulled my hoodie down flat and used his free hand to rub around on my back. My nerves being so on edge though made it really hard to enjoy the simple movements. I turned my head towards him and bit his chest, just a light nibble but his surprised reaction made my heart beat harder.

Our 5 minutes were always just that, 5 minutes with no sex. But I wasn’t going to be satisfied with that today. I climbed over one leg and settled myself between his legs and laid on his chest. His ears are the most sensitive part of his body and he complained that they were simply ticklish but I wanted to tortured him a bit and take my frustrations out on him. I pinned his hands above his head and grabbed his chin turning his head to the side. He tried to struggle, “don’t even think about it.” But I wasn’t going to listen today, “Think about what? This?” I said and licked from his neck to his ear and started nibbling around the edge of his ear. He started laughing and squirming under me, “stop, it, it tickles.”

His pleas just made my heart beat faster, I released his chin and raised his shirt and covered his face with it and switched my hands to hold the shirt along with his hands above his head. “You are so sensitive,” I replied before licking his nipple. “Uhh!” he moaned, “Please.” “But I am enjoying myself and your body seems to be enjoying this also,” I said smirking as I rubbed a thigh on his erection making him shiver.

“I am going to let your hands go but you aren’t allowed to drop them below your chest. Do you understand?” I asked then sucked a nipple into my mouth. “Oh, god yes, yes,” he moaned out. I let his hands go and scooted down the couch a little and pulled his pants down exposing his erect cock. I bent down and put the tip to my lips and said, “no hands below your chest our you will get punished, understood?” then took his cock into my mouth all the way. His whole body shuddered and his hips raised instinctively at the onslaught.

“YES!!! Oh... my...” he shouted out and started panting. I looked up at his face, ‘you shouldn’t be making such a delicious face’ I thought. I went to work on his cock and it didn’t take long for his hand to reach down and touch my hand on his hip. I pulled off leaving a string of drool that fell onto him after cooling slightly in the air. “What did I say about your hands?” I questioned digging my hands into his hips a little roughly. “I can’t help it, it felt so good.” “Well then you are going to love your punishment because it is going to feel really good too.” I started to stroke his cock gently. He bit his lip as I squeezed harder than what my mouth could get and let some more spit drop onto the tip to make it even wetter. Then I took my palm and rubbed it around the head of his cock like I was polishing a ball. I knew this would make him pant because he told me that when I did that the feeling was just too intense and he couldn’t stand it.

Well the motion wasn’t a loss this time and he bit down harder on his lip as his body bucked up into my hand and he grabbed my wrist. “NO… please… is too much…. can’t do that… too good” he panted. “Let go and move your hands back above your head.” He did and I spit on his cock again and again rubbed my palm around the head. He bit his lip and whimpered. “Let me hear you” I said “don’t hold back your moans.”

And I leaned down and took him back into my mouth. I licked up the base with a broad flat tongue and he moaned out and started panting. “Does it feel good, let me hear it.” And I began to use my hand and mouth together. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to hold back for much longer but I was determined to make him beg for it. I sat up and began stroking him and then using my palm again. ‘His body never disappoints when I do that,’ I thought.

His hips thrust up, his legs began to tremble and he moaned out. “Please…. Please…." "Please what?" "Fuck me, Please," he cried out. I let go of his cock and put his legs together and pulled off his pants. “First I have to get you ready” and I grabbed some lube from the coffee table drawer and dripped it onto my finger fingers coating them and dripped some onto his ass. I knew it was cold and he shivered in response. I spread him wide and looked down at his waiting bud. "Ple...ahhhh" he started as I slid a finger into his tight ass. I inched in slowly enjoying the low moan that came from his lips. As soon as my hand reached his skin I began the slow drag out. I slowly pumped into him a few more times before pulling out all the way. He whimpered at the loss but not for long as I slipped just the tip of my finger back in and worked his opening, swirling around it as I applied a gentle pressure. 

“I wonder how it will feel?” I questioned teasingly as I slid my finger in again. “How… oh… my… what… feel…” he panted. I slid another finger in making him cry out again and continued to alternate pumping in slowly and scissoring my fingers. ‘His face right now is going to break my control soon’ I thought. “This,” I said with a slight tremble in my voice and I rubbed my free hand's palm around the head of his cock and pressed his sweet spot with my two fingers. He cried out and came instantly. That was the reaction I was hoping for and all of my restraint broke. I pulled out my erect cock and thrust into his needy ass that seemed to pull my in deeper as he came.

He kept cuming all over his stomach and cried out with each slow thrust. “Deep… To... ru… more…. Deeper.” He panted. I pulled out and flipped him over and grabbed his hips and thrust back in pushing his face into the couch and gripping his hips tightly to keep him still as I pounded into him. The added depth pushed him over the edge again and as his ass tightened around my cock I burst cuming hard into him. I pulled him all the way getting as deep as I could as I kept cuming.

As I started to calm down and thrust again he did a sneak attack on me and reached down between his legs and grabbed my balls with his and started rubbing them together and tug on them. I couldn’t thrust like this so I continued to grind shallowly. He knew I loved having my balls played with and if he kept that up all my pent up frustration from the past weeks would make me cum again quickly. I already felt it building rapidly so I reached forward and stroked his wet cock. “Cum for me again,” I said into his shoulder and bit down. His back automatically arched at the pain which caused his ass to get an even better angle to my hips and he released our balls. I released his shoulder and cock and thrust into him twice before he came again his whole body shaking and his ass tightening around my cock. I couldn’t take it and I thrust hard into him as deep as I could before letting go and filling him full of another load of cum. We collapsed on the couch panting and satisfied.

"Now I know you can cum again quickly after once, but this is a new level." I panted out as I absentmindedly ran fingers across his skin. "Maybe we should have time without sex again, I wanna see how many times I can get you to do that." I didn't realize I was talking to myself because he fell asleep, my body didn't want to move either so I snuggled in closer and drifted peacefully to sleep.


End file.
